


In Your Dreams

by hereforthephilindafics



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Big Cock Kink, Blow Jobs, Dream Sex, F/M, Masturbation, Sexual Fantasy, Vaginal Fingering, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:41:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23861743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hereforthephilindafics/pseuds/hereforthephilindafics
Summary: Melinda May has a very active dream life.
Relationships: Melinda May/Thor, Phil Coulson/Melinda May
Comments: 21
Kudos: 39





	1. Thor

**Author's Note:**

> Don't even ask why. I just like Melinda May getting laid, in real life or dreams.
> 
> I have two more written, but if you have any prompts for anyone else she might dream about leave me a comment. I can't guarantee I will fill them all but I'll try my best.
> 
> Enjoy!

Melinda slid up and down Thor’s cock, moaning. She could feel the shaft stretching her, his balls flush against her ass. Melinda touched her abdomen and moaned even louder when she felt his head under the muscles of her lower belly. She whined, feeling wetness leak out of her.

Thor was breathing harder. He had no problem moving her up and down on his shaft. He was kneeling on the bed and was holding Melinda up by the waist, controlling the speed and force of his thrusts. Melinda looked down and moaned as she watched Thor’s cock move in and out of her, hard and covered in her juices. She was dripping all over his thighs and the sheets.

He wrapped his lips around her right nipple and sucked hard. Melinda groaned as her nipples hardened, turning into sensitive nubs she could barely stand to have touched. Thor did not seem to care. He bit and licked, pulled and pinched until Melinda screamed. She had to pull off his cock. She orgasmed just from the rub of his shaft as it left her because it felt too good. She curled up on the bed and held herself as waves of pleasure rocked her.

Thor swore and jerked his cock. The head was leaking, spilling on his fist. He crawled to her.

“I was not done, Melinda,” he said, kissing her cheek.

She groaned as he pulled her back on his lap. Her breath caught in her throat as Thor started pushing back in. Melinda threw her head back and arched. She couldn’t take it anymore, it felt like he was going to split her open. Thor changed the angle and Melinda screamed. She was surprised she could take it. It felt like her pussy was on fire, but she liked the burn. It made her crave more. She sunk her nails in Thor’s shoulders, but he didn’t even feel it.

He used the proximity to pull her to him, his chest hair tickled Melinda’s breasts. Her sensitive nipples got harder just from that and she screamed when Thor’s wrapped his arms around her torso and pushed her on his cock while he hammered up into her.

“Ohhh oh oh oh shit shit...” Melinda’s brain couldn’t put any coherent words together. She was so aroused she didn’t dare touch her clit. But Thor did. She almost shot off his cock when he started massaging the swollen nub.

“Ohhh easy oh god...that’s too much...”

She looked down to see Thor smirking.

“Do you need a break Melinda May?”

She whined.

“We can always pick up tomorrow night.”

“Yes...Wait...what?”

Melinda woke up, gasping. She was soaked in sweat and her underwear.... yeah those were definitely soaked as well.

She groaned, turning on her belly. Skye really needed to stop mentioning Thor during game night.


	2. Phil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm working on a couple of stories that require a lot more editing so I have not been able to write as much smut like I usually do :P
> 
> Hope you enjoy this new, silly and lighthearted chapter!

Melinda had forgotten how big he was. She tried not to moan when she slung her leg around his hip and felt him rub against her. The underwear she had picked to go with the dress were barely functional. They would look cute if she were standing in front of Coulson only with them on though.

Melinda shook her head. What the hell was she thinking? They had a mission. _Get your head out of the gutter, May!_

Coulson gave her the “I can’t tell if you’re tuning me out cause’ I’m being annoying, or you’re distracted” look and Melinda rolled her eyes. He pulled her closer, swaying lightly. They were out of tempo with the beat. Melinda felt the warmth of his palm seep through the flimsy layers she had on. She felt a shiver start at the bottom of her spine and moved back. Coulson would be able to tell her nipples hardened if she stayed that close.

“May? Everything okay?” Coulson asked.

Melinda stopped and untangled her hands from his, taking a step back.

“May?”

She cleared her throat. “Yeah, I just need to find the bathroom. Sorry, all this dancing proved I’m out of shape when it comes to being fun.”

Coulson chuckled. “I’ll go see what the bar has to offer.”

She didn’t bother responding. Melinda hurried down a hall she assumed might lead to a bathroom and after a few turns found one. She leaned against the counter of the sinks and tried to work on her breathing. She closed her eyes and tried to slow down her heartbeat. Every time she thought she had it under control she would remember how Coulson felt pressed up against her. She groaned, giving up.

It had been too long since the last time they went on an undercover mission requiring them to be this close physically. Melinda wondered how she dealt with it in the past. Maybe being young and stupid had its benefits. She remembered how much she enjoyed being in Coulson’s arms when they were younger.

He was so solid and his shoulders so wide. His skin was always warm, and Coulson always smelled good. It was a specific scent that was just him, not artificial body sprays or over the top colognes. Melinda wanted to nuzzle his collar and find out if he still smelled the same.

She groaned. She could tell she was beginning to get wet and this was the opposite of what she needed. Melinda huffed, looking in the mirror and adjusting her dress. One wrong twist and Melinda would be flashing the whole room. She was never letting Skye pick her outfits again.

_Get it together!_

Melinda opened the bathroom door to find Coulson leaning against the wall, smirking. She swallowed as she looked him up and down. He had his hands stuffed in his pockets; jacket unbuttoned. It looked like he had opened one more button from his dress shirt. Melinda could see a patch of hair peeking through.

“How did you find me?”

“I looked for the bathroom?”

“There’s more than one in this floor.”

Coulson smirked. “I followed your scent.”

Melinda raised her eyebrow. “Yeah?”

He straightened a little, the hand in his right pocket flexing. “Yeah.”

She hummed, moving closer to him, so close his collar tickled her collarbone, and nuzzled his neck. Coulson stiffened, his breath hitching, but his right hand fell on her hip. He moaned.

Melinda smirked and pulled back. “Just in case I lose you later on...since it worked so well for you.”

He growled and pulled her back to him when Melinda started to walk away. Coulson’s grip on her wrist didn’t relent as he looked at her. His baby blue eyes darting all over her face. Melinda whimpered when his tongue peeked out to lick his lips.

“What are you...” she asked when Coulson pushed her back into the bathroom.

Coulson jammed the door stop under the door once he closed it and turned to Melinda. His breathing was rapid, his hands were shaking.

“I’m sorry...this...”

Melinda walked over to him and ran her hands up his chest. “Did I complain?” She shoved him against the door, following him.

There was no room between them even for a sheet of paper to pass through. Melinda smiled up at him when Coulson groaned. He gripped her waist, his thumbs rubbing circles slowly.

“Trying to re-live the old days?” Coulson asked.

Melinda raised her eyebrow. “We never did this when we were young.”

“Maybe that’s where it all went wrong.”

Melinda pulled back. “Leave it to you to kill the mood.”

Coulson rubbed himself against her, smirking when Melinda gasped. She could feel all of him, hard and hot. She could tell where the head was, feel a little patch of dampness on the crotch of his dress pants.

“I don’t like the dress Skye got for me but...” Melinda wiggled. “I love how thin the material of your pants is.”

Coulson groaned, rolling his eyes. “Try hiding a hard-on in these.”

“Mmmm...” Melinda stood on her toes and started licking and biting his collarbone, running her tongue over the little scars and all the way up his neck.

“Fuck.” Coulson huffed.

Melinda pulled back, smirking. “Too much?”

He growled, gripping her arms and pulling her to him. “Not enough.” His right hand gripped her ass and Melinda gasped. “I’ll never get enough of you.”

Melinda tried to sneak her hand between their bodies and find his hard shaft. She gasped when her palm finally found the warm bulge. She squeezed and pulled experimentally, trying to gage how sensitive he was. Coulson sank his teeth in his bottom lip, his nostrils flaring. Melinda’s hand found a rhythm as her hand moved up and down on his hard cock.

“You keep doing that...oh fuck...nothing else is going to happen.”

“Maybe that’s all I want to happen,” Melinda said, moving closer to Coulson’s ear. “Maybe all I’ve been thinking about since our dance is how big you are and how much I’ve missed feeling you against me.”

Coulson pulled her closer, his right hand digging into her lower back. His hips kept jumping, looking for more contact. The grin on his face only widened from her words.

“Yeah? Is that what you’ve been thinking about while you were in the bathroom?”

Melinda rolled her eyes. “I forget all men are a fifteen-year-old boy when you mention their dicks.”

He pulled her even closer, gripping her thigh and raising it. Coulson snuck his hand inside the slit of her dress, his fingers sliding up slowly. They both moaned when his fingers met the soaked crotch of her underwear.

“Why even bother?” Coulson said, pulling it aside.

“Sorry, didn’t want … oh…to flash everyone.” Melinda whined when his middle finger moved up and down, gathering the wetness at her entrance and dragging it up, flicking her clit when he reached the top.

Coulson hummed as he kept playing with her. He would breach her slowly and finger-fuck her for a minute before pulling out. Melinda groaned. Her leg started going numb. She pushed him back and sank on her knees, smirking when Coulson’s eyes widened.

“I’m going to make you pay for teasing me.”

Melinda licked her lip as she ran her hands down his chest, stopping on his belt buckle. Coulson groaned as he undid it, unzipping his pants and pulling them down with his underwear. Melinda had to move back not to get smacked in the face by his hard cock. It bobbed in front of her face and she flickered the tip of her tongue on the head. Coulson groaned and banged his head against the door.

“Easy there,” Melinda said, giggling.

She made herself comfortable and wrapped her right hand around the base of the cock. He was warm and hard. Melinda moaned as she slapped the head of his cock on her lips, laughing when pre-cum got all over her face. Coulson moaned and sank his right hand in her hair.

“You look so fucking good like this.”

Melinda kissed the tip of his cock and pulled back. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Coulson groaned again and closed his eyes.

Melinda hummed and started going down his shaft. She took deep breaths as she took more and more of his shaft inside her mouth. She really had forgotten how big he was. Coulson pushed her head further down, but Melinda had to dig her fingernails in his thighs for him to stop. She could barely breathe and she was only halfway done. He was already twitching. Melinda knew he would come down her throat—

Someone banged on the bathroom door. Melinda’s eyes snapped up and Coulson groaned.

“May? You in there?”

“Skye?” Coulson blinked, looking down at Melinda.

She rolled her eyes.

“May! Wake up! You’re like an hour late for tai-chi!”

Melinda groped on the bed for her phone; it read six-fifteen. Her alarm had not gone off. Skye continued banging on the door. Melinda was covered in sweat and she was nowhere near ready to just get up and start the day.

“Skye! If you keep that up, I am making you run around the base, twice!”

“Fine! Then let’s consider tai-chi cancelled for today!”  
Melinda glared at the door while she listened to Skye’s footsteps fade. She grunted and slid off her underwear. She hated thinking about Coulson while she masturbated because it made her feel dirty, but if she kept ignoring it, she would keep waking up like this… or worse.

She moaned as she closed her eyes and started fingering herself, remembering her dream.


End file.
